A Different Kind of Strength
by BlueMango
Summary: Oneshot. Drew never thought he'd see her light of day. He's a different kind of strength. Her strength. First ever Clew. Mention if used, thx.


**Since this is the first fic for Clew, I'd appreciate a small mention if you write them, thanks.**

Disclaimer: The _Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus _cast belongs to Rick Riordan_, _not to me.

**:0**

Drew's face twitched in irritation. Since when was Lacy good friends with Clovis? Drew grew sick watching the two awkwardly chat together. She suspected it was because they were in the Aphrodite cabin. Love literally was in the air, and Drew—for once—was sick of flirting and trying to find a boyfriend.

"Lacy, can you and Clovis please go somewhere else?" Drew asked with an exaggerated sigh as she pushed the two…what should she call them? _Lovebirds? _Ha. Drew laughed inwardly, wanting to barf at the thought that these two might be a couple someday.

"_No_,"Lacy commanded, mirroring her sister's assertiveness, and stood her ground in front of _Drew Tanaka,_ a place people feared to tread.

"Really, Lacy?" Drew took a step forward, but Clovis the little cow stood in front of the two.

"Please don't fight…just sleep…" Clovis dropped to the floor and started to snooze, the tension of the argument making him tired.

Drew was shocked. She was so used to being the head counselor of the cabin, but nowadays it seemed that her power was slipping away. She didn't know why. Sure, she could be bossy, but she wished people would look past that and get to know the real her. But she was afraid of letting herself go and showing a more subtle side to the temperamental Drew people knew.

While Drew was lost in her thoughts, Mitchell helped Lacy carry Clovis to a hammock that was on the porch of the Big House. Drew scowled after them, because no one could get away with treating her like that.

"Lacy, we aren't finished…" Drew wanted to let the anger pour out, but, as Lacy looked to the baby cow, Drew could tell that Lacy was gone as she tucked Clovis in with a warm blanket. It was as if she knew his sleeping habits and preferences.

"Can we please just stop this for today, Drew? Some other time, please." Mitchell shot her a look before he pulled Lacy aside for their usual brother–sister talk as they walked back to their cabin.

Drew was upset. After going to the same school, living in the same cabin, and, for the _love_ of Aphrodite, they were _sisters, _Drew never felt as though she had gotten to know her sister_. _Drew couldn't understand what she had done to upset Lacy. Why couldn't she see?

Drew glanced at Clovis. Her opinion regarding him was at first neutral, but for some reason she got wound up whenever she saw him with Lacy.

"What have you done to me, little cow?" Drew asked quietly as she slumped beside him. The breeze ruffled through her dark hair, and she spread her hands across her face to capture the flyaway hairs. Drew jumped when she heard Clovis snicker."What's so funny?" Drew scowled as she neared his face, trying to manage her powerful stance at the same time.

"Your hair is dancing," Clovis laughed with a dreamy smile. It wasn't a smile like a hunky one that a girl could find in a magazine—there was more to it. It was one of pure happiness, of the swaying wheat in the fields, the freedom of a roaming cow, and the expansiveness of a field amidst a picturesque landscape.

Drew grew nostalgic for something, but she couldn't name it. Her father was away in Japan, working in the hotel business, and her mother…well, she was a rarity, being a goddess and all. Sometimes Drew would cry in her room, because she didn't have that pure happiness like Clovis; she was all masks and cracks. Being a camp counselor gave her power, it had gotten her attention, and it was what she _thought _she needed. But maybe all she wanted was sincerity and just a happy smile. It didn't help that there was always a problem going on at the camp, that there never was a break. She was kind of glad now she didn't go on the trip with Jason because, underneath, she was just a coward.

"I think you're strong, Drew," Clovis piped up, as if he'd read her thoughts on her face. He looked at her, and his eyes were hypnotizing. "Swing the hammock for me, please," the cow asked as an afterthought, his doe eyes growing larger, and somehow Drew listened.

"Of course I'm strong," she responded as she settled back beside him. "I can beat a thousand Titans." She held her fist up to the air and shook it. But it wasn't because she was warlike; it was because she was angry at herself and not owning up to her true self.

"Not like that, Drew. I meant in the heart. After all, you _are_ a daughter of Aphrodite. Each of her kids has a purpose, and so do you." He looked up at the trees they sat under. It was a rare moment for Drew to be so quiet and Clovis to be semi-awake for once. Maybe it was the feeling of wisdom they felt from being under the canopy of the tall tree that caused the slight change, Drew mused.

"Clovis, are you feeling okay?" she asked somewhat jokingly, just to pass the time since they'd grown quiet. Drew reached down to touch his forehead, but the cow flinched, fearing he might get butchered. Drew withdrew her hand; she would never be as gentle as _Lacy._ Heck, even Lacy's name sounded gentle. Jealously swam throughout Drew's insides, and she felt as if she could spit fire.

"Y-Yeah… I'm sorry; it's just that I don't know you that well. We're practically strangers, I guess. But you wouldn't mind. I mean, what do you want with the likes of me?" Clovis chuckled and yawned at the same time, which was something only a cow could do.

Two tears fell out of Drew's eyes, and Clovis caught them.

"I'm sorry, Drew. I just thought…" He clenched his hands.

"You just _assumed_," Drew said through gritted teeth. "But I don't blame you, I have a lot to work on when it comes to myself." She sighed and confessed her troubles to the one person she never thought she would ever allow to see her light of day. But he did, and that was what counted: getting a genuine smile of happiness, and maybe a possible friend, as well. Drew could see why Clovis and Lacy got along; they were gentle souls that Drew wanted in her life to show her the way into the light…not that she would ever admit to that.

"It's okay, Drew," Clovis sighed, and he held out his hand.

Drew looked down at it and back at him. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Shake it, duh." He rolled his eyes but failed as he came out looking like a cross-eyed cow.

She took his hand anyway and shook it; his grip was strong and steady. He smiled as he fell asleep, and Drew's eyes grew heavy.

"Thanks," she whispered to the winds, but mostly to Clovis. She fell asleep with him as the afternoon sun melted into a sunset. Hopefully someone would wake them up before dark…

**:0**

**So Clew. Yes, after Clacy (Check out my story "Blanket of Destiny" if you are interested in Lacy and Clovis), Clew please. ;) I think that Clovis is an unexpected interest to Drew, but I feel like he would be a good buffer for Drew in the time of the troubles at camp. Drew's background is inspired from mew-tsubaki's one-shot "Miracle Romance" featuring the couple Drew and Will. Check it out! Also, Clew—Clovis/Drew—is one of many ****Aphrodite's Rejects****, weird pairings that I and ****mew-tsubaki**** write within the PJO fandom. We now have a C2 and a forum, so visit us there sometime if you have a hankering to read—or write—pairings that even Aphrodite wouldn't consider! ;) **

**Tell me what you think by slipping in a review, thanks. ;)**

**Thanks to mew-tsubaki for beta'ing. Go check out her PJO fics as well; they rock!**


End file.
